


Two

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 12





	Two

Thor had been gone a couple weeks, and for once- you were thankful. You could nap whenever you wanted, which was a lot. You yawned your way through training the other day, and Steve told you to take it easy. He figured that you were just going too hard. You’d been given a few days off, and planned to get back into it in a day or two. Just, not in the morning. And not too soon after lunch. And not at night. Those seemed to be the times you’d find yourself nodding off the most. 

You were currently lying on the couch in a baggy shirt and a pair of underwear, having kicked off your blanket. You’d gotten yourself comfortable with a snack, a movie, and your favorite fuzzy blanket. However, not even ten minutes into your movie and you felt like you were overheating. It reminded you of the summer before when the AC went down for an hour and Thor couldn’t come near you because he radiated heat. 

“I’m home!” Came your boyfriend’s voice, making your face light up. 

Getting up, you stretched your arms above your head before rushing to him. You jumped into his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist. “I missed you!” You peppered his face with kisses, making him laugh. “Change into something comfy and come watch a movie with me?” You asked, hopeful. 

Thor beamed, nodding. “First, I have something for you.” He said, setting you down. Reaching down, he lifted a plastic bag. “I believe I promised you more bubbles.” He chuckled as you pulled the bottle out. He had left soon after the bubble bath incident, so you had not been expecting that. 

Smiling, you looked up at him. “Well, I think I know what I want to do after our movie!” You told him. 

* * *

Thor held you as the movie played, and noted your breathing had evened out. The others had mentioned you napping, and he hoped that it was simply because you weren’t sleeping at night. Now that he was home, you’d sleep better, and you wouldn’t need to nap as much. He grabbed the blanket from where he’d thrown it over the back and covered the two of you, deciding to nap with you. 

Not that long after, he was woken up with you kicking the blanket off. “Love?” He asked, as you were normally one to curl into a blanket as you slept no matter what. 

“Hot.” You mumbled, rolling over to bury your face in his chest. “Too hot.” You yawned, drifting back asleep. 

He simply accepted that and closed his eyes again, enjoying being able to hold you again. 

* * *

Your hair was wet as you ran into the dining room one morning for breakfast. “Thor!” You grabbed his arm, trying to tug him. 

“What, little one?” He asked, confused. He didn’t think anything was  _ wrong _ , not with the look on your face. You looked very excited. He allowed himself to be pulled from the room, leaving the others staring after the pair of you. “What’s going on?” He asked, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“You’ll see!” You smiled over your shoulder at him. Nothing more was said as you got him all the way back to your room. “Wait here!” You told him, leaving him standing in the doorway. 

“Okay…” He watched you rush off. 

You ran back a minute later, handing him something. “Look!” You were bouncing on your feet. 

He looked down at the white stick in his hand. He noted there were two pink lines, and then saw what that meant. His eyes snapped to you. “Really?!” He asked, a grin forming. You nodded, tearing up with happiness. “We’re going to have a baby?!” He wrapped his arms around you, lifting your feet from the floor. 

You hugged him as he spun you slightly. “I couldn’t wait to tell you.” You chuckled. “I had been talking to my old college roommate. When I told her how I’d been feeling, she said that’s what it was like when she was pregnant. So….I went and got a test and took it after my shower this morning.” You explained. 

“You have made me the happiest man in both Asgard, and Midgard!” He set you down, kissing you lovingly. “I can’t wait to share this journey with you, my love.” 

You kissed him back. “Me, either!” 


End file.
